My Immortal
by swthart
Summary: A songfic about how rogue(as an older women) deals with the loss of bobby


Yellow my good friends…hehe today is the first day of my senior year of highschool…CLASS OF 2004 ROX!!!!!!im seein all my friends today…I swear to god im gonna start crying when I see them…haha…ok this is a song fic…a very sad song fic…ive been told im evil for writing it…I don't know if someone has done it already…ive seen fics about Bobby having to deal with the loss of Rogue but I don't think ive seen a fic with her dealing with the loss of bobby…

Disclaimer: The X-MEN belongs to rich people…and My Immortal(the song) belongs to Evanesence(my fav group and we from the same town…haha…)

My Immortal

She walked into the old house, a house she hadn't been in for a long time.  It was her home, the second place that ever made her feel safe.  She couldn't of lived here after what had happened.  He was gone but…he was still so strong here…so many memories.  She picked up a picture, it was covered in dust…she wiped off with her gloved hands.  We were so happy.  Tears started to fall slowly down her aged face._  
  
_

She was looking at her wedding picture.  For the first time she was able to not wear her cumbersome gloves…thanks to the device that some maniac who hated mutants had created.  She had truly been able to give the one person who had been there for everything a kiss…sure they had kissed before but only for a few seconds, this was truly there first real kiss and it was the one that sealed their marriage.  She put the picture down and stepped over to the old piano that she had received when her parents had past on.

She put the picture down and stepped over to the old piano that she had received when her parents had past on.  She smiled.  She had taught him how to play on this…badly but still she thought it was the most beautiful melody.  She made her way out of the front room and up the stairs.  More memories that she had tried to forget…all those happy memories she had tried so hard to forget.  She had to stop in the middle of the hallway on the upstairs floor.  Grabbing at her heart.  

"You're still here…" she said in a shaky voice. "Oh God…please let him rest…Please" she straighten up and made her way towards their old room.  She entered.  Everything was still the same as she had left it that day.  The sheets on the bed were slightly rustled from when they had made love for the last time.  She couldn't stay in here anymore…it hurt way too much.  She made her way back downstairs.  But before she could even get to the door she was drawn to the piano again…so many happy memories…she sat down to test the keys

*they are still in tune…funny* she began to play she had written a few years after his death.  She knew the song by heart…

_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone   
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me  
  
you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along. _

She stopped playing when she finished the song.  

                *I love you so much Bobby…sometimes I wish the pain would stop…it hurts so much…* she thought as she began to cry, small sobs escaping.  She sat there for the longest time.  She hadn't noticed but the room…the whole house had gotten very cold.  The windows had begun to get frost on them.  

                "Hello Bobby…"  she had said to him but he wasn't there...

  
  



End file.
